The present invention relates to cool off appliances and more particularly to a device to convey cool air from an air- conditioner to a computer to cool off the CPU in the computer in order to intensify the radiative function of a radiator in the computer.
As we know that the temperature in a computer will become higher and higher after a period of operation in which the CPU is severely affected by high temperature. So that to keep the CPU of the computer to operate normally and smoothly the radiation of the heat in the computer is of a very important factor. FIG. 1 shows a prior art computer 1 having a main board 5 in a cabinet including a CPU 2, a radiator 3 and an air fan 4 on the CPU 2 for cooling off the high temperature. The radiator has a lot of metallic fins spacedly formed to facilitate the air fan 4 to blow the main board 5 for cooling off the CPU 2 which will be kept in constant temperature. However, this radiation method is not so ideal because the temperature in the CPU 2 is always higher than the indoor temperature. If utilizes an air-conditioner to lower the indoor temperature and to indirectly lower the temperature in the CPU 2, it should consume a great deal of the electricity. Besides, if the indoor temperature is too low, the operator shall feel uncomfortable. So that this method could not solve the real problem.
A water-cooled type of air conditioning always has better radiation effect. But the water permeability is of an important factor that has to be considered. FIG. 2 shows another type of prior art which utilizes a pump 11 that supplies the cold water 12 into the radiator 13 to form a cooling circulation to cool off in the main board 14 and the CPU 15 of the main machine 10. Due to the high cost and that the water could not permeate out. Thus, few operator of the computer adopts this type.